1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commutator assembly for a dynamo-electric machine for rectifying a current by placing brushes in contact with commutator segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 32 shows a conventional commutator assembly for a direct-current motor. In the figure, reference numeral 100 denotes a rotor core, 101 denotes a commutator, 102 denotes commutator segments, 103 denotes equalizer, 104 denotes rotor windings, 105 denotes riser portions, and 106 and 107 denote securing members.
The equalizer 103 electrically connect commutator segments 102 which are to have the same electric potential, and as shown in FIG. 33, the straight-angled conductor-shaped equalizer portions 110 being component members of the equalizer 103 and the commutator segments 102 are connected at connecting portions 108 using a means such as brazing, etc.
In a commutator assembly for a direct-current motor of the above construction, one problem has been that the securing members 107 are required to secure the equalizer 103 in order to support the equalizer 103 against centrifugal force, and for that reason the electric motor has been enlarged, and it has been difficult to apply the assemblies to small electric motors, particularly of the type used in automobile electrical systems.